Morning Tryst
by EpiqueNovel
Summary: A little ElsAnna morning prelude. One-Shot. PWP. Don't like, don't read. SMUT! You have been warned.


**Ok so I really couldn't get this out of my head... so I put it on paper and was like "Now I have to publish it right? It's down on paper..." So I stared at it and reread it about a trillion times and well... here it is...**

**This is rated M guys. So... yeah. Don't like read it on the bus or anything...**

**Disclaimer: All I own is an extremely overactive imagination.**

* * *

><p>The early morning sun filtered into the large living room, casting its warm glow over the sole occupant of the light cream sectional. Elsa Arendelle sat in a large grey-blue sleep shirt, legs curled under her and dark rimmed glasses low on her nose as her cerulean blue eyes scanned the pages of the book in her lap. Her platinum blonde hair cascaded down her back, glowing in the sunlight and her side swept bangs fell over the porcelain skin of her forehead. She lifted her hand and brushed them aside distractedly as she further engulfed herself in what she was reading.<p>

Unbeknownst to the studious blonde, her redheaded partner Anna Hart had risen from her slumber and slipped into the living area of their Hamptons retreat, smiling when she caught sight of her blonde lover and sneaking quietly over to the couch. Her dark green sleep shirt slipped off her left shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, giggling when she felt the older woman startle slightly and then placing a gentle, lingering kiss on the muscle where her neck met her shoulder.

"G'mornin'" she murmured, still slightly sleepy thanks to the rigorous night of lovemaking she and Elsa had engaged in until three-thirty that morning. They had been together for a little more than seven months, having met at Arendelle University. Elsa was a senior and Anna had just started her freshman year. They met at a party and clicked instantly when they found themselves on the roof, preferring the silence of the cool fall night than the noise and heat that engulfed the house beneath them. They had spent that night talking for hours about everything, nothing and anything in between, sharing secrets, fears and desires.

And then everything sort of just... happened.

Now they were enjoying their Spring Break at Elsa's parents' house in the Hamptons, which they had all to themselves.

And Anna wanted to take advantage of that.

"You're up early," Elsa replied softly, leaning into Anna while still concentrated on her book. Anna hummed in response, trailing kisses from Elsa's shoulder up to her ear.

"I missed you," she whispered hotly, nipping Elsa's earlobe before concentrating her efforts to the tendons of Elsa's neck, knowing that it was a sweet spot on the blonde. Sure enough, Elsa moaned softly and titled her head to the side, allowing Anna more access to the column of creamy, alabaster skin.

"You missed me?"

Anna answered with an affirmative hum, nipping lightly at the skin beneath her lips before pulling away. She made her way around the couch, taking in the miles of smooth, milky skin that were Elsa's legs before snatching the book from her girlfriend's lap, making sure to carefully mark the page before tossing it on the coffee table. She then moved to the couch, swiftly straddling the blonde. "You owe me some morning cuddle time," she said softly, pouting slightly before leaning in to capture Elsa's bottom lip in her mouth, sucking on it gently for a moment and then releasing it with a soft, wet 'pop'.

She watched as one of Elsa's fine brows arched and a smirk stretched her dark red lips. "You want to _cuddle_?"

Anna grinned at the incredulous tone and nodded, leaning in to press their foreheads together and whisper "Yes, cuddle. And whatever happens to… _come _from it..." She trailed off as Elsa leaned up to press their lips together softly, keeping the kisses light and sweet as her hands slipped under Anna's over-sized shirt and began to caress the skin of her stomach and back.

Anna practically purred when she felt Elsa's long, manicured nails scratch gently at the small of her back and she pressed her body into Elsa's as she arched into the sensation. Leaning down to capture the blonde's lips once more, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, tangling her fingers in the older woman's hair and massaging her scalp gently with her own fingernails. She smiled into their kiss when she felt a low moan escape Elsa in response to her actions and she pulled away slowly, gazing into deep cerulean blue pools.

Elsa gazed back just as intently, reeling in the fact that she and Anna finally could be alone and do as they pleased. Between spring finals, studying and work at the restaurant, she and Anna hadn't had much time to themselves, other than a few sweet moments in the halls of AU. She loved just being with Anna, finding that the redhead's presence soothed her and that her smiles came easier when the Anna was around. Her positive, bubbly attitude about absolutely everything in life was contagious. Anna was the summer sun that melted Elsa's frozen heart.

And the fact that she and Anna were extremely sexually compatible didn't hurt either.

Her body tingled as memories of the previous night and early morning flooded her mind's eye: images of Anna arched against her, below her, above her, their skin slick with sweat and cum, their voices hoarse as they cried out to each other in bliss and unprecedented pleasure... Elsa felt the heat begin to pool between her legs, though she wasn't surprised. She seemed to be insatiable when it came to Anna, and she was glad to find that her feisty redhead was just as ravenous as she was.

Anna's demanding lips on her own once more brought her out of her steamy reverie and she moaned into the redhead's mouth when she felt Anna's tongue slide across her bottom lip. She immediately granted her access, and found her hands gripping Anna's hips and massaging them steadily to the rhythm their bodies had fallen into as their tongues battled for dominance before simply dancing together as one. She slipped her fingertips teasingly under the waistband of Anna's soft cotton boy shorts, smiling into their kiss when she felt Anna's hips jerk slightly.

"Don't tease..." Anna murmured against Elsa's mouth, moving to her neck and latching onto the skin there, smiling when she felt Elsa arch into her. She slipped her own hands under Elsa's shirt, finding the blonde's full breasts and cupping them gently, squeezing just as Elsa slipped her hands into her underwear and squeezed her ass. Anna moaned, crashing her lips onto Elsa's as their fondling continued.

Anna felt Elsa's hands tugging impatiently at her underwear and she smiled, releasing Elsa's lips and propping herself up on her knees to gaze down at the blonde as she slid her underwear over her ass and down her thighs. Shifting backwards until she was standing, Anna let Elsa pull them off completely, moving forward once more to hover above Elsa, pressing a knee to her damp center. Elsa responded immediately, her bottom lip pressed under a row of white, porcelain teeth as she arched her back and grinded into Anna's knee, releasing a small whimper.

"God Anna..."

Elsa moaned when she felt warm hands slip under her shirt once more, her breasts aching to be touched. She gasped when she felt Anna's warm, wet mouth follow her shirt up her body then taking a nipple between her teeth before sucking gently at the tender flesh. Elsa sighed, tossing her head back and pressing it into the couch cushions as Anna continued to suckle, tenderly teasing the neglected nipple with her fingertips. Anna hummed against Elsa's breast, releasing it before turning to the other to give it the same attention. Once she was done, Elsa already felt as if she were going to explode.

She aided Anna in removing her shirt and glasses, smiling when the redhead simply tossed the shirt across the room but paused to set her glasses gently on the coffee table. Elsa watched as Anna slid down her own light blue boy shorts, tossing them in the general direction of the shirt and then sliding her hands up Elsa's calves, massaging them with her fingertips as she slowly separated Elsa's legs, exposing her glistening center.

"Anna... please,"

Anna smirked at Elsa's eagerness, pushing her legs even further apart and then up onto the couch so that the blonde's pink core was completely exposed to her. She saw a flush settle across Elsa's cheeks and chest and new that it wouldn't take long for her girlfriend to reach her release.

If Anna decided not to tease much.

Anna smirked at the thought and scooted in, lifting herself onto her knees to press kisses from Elsa's knee to her inner thigh, skipping over her center to treat the other leg to the same attention, licking, nipping and kissing her girlfriend's porcelain skin. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Elsa's belly button, flicking her tongue into the tiny crater before sliding her chin to meet soft, neatly trimmed platinum blonde curls. Pressing a kiss there, she scooted further down until she was face to face with Elsa's center, and she felt her mouth water at the blonde's sweet and heady aroma, anxious to taste.

"God Elsa, you smell _so good_..."

The blonde moaned at the husky sound of her redheads' voice, using one of her legs to nudge Anna forward. "Please, Anna..._ please_..." She could feel Anna breathing on her painfully wet core, and her clit throbbed in expectation. Finally, she felt a soft, warm tongue lick from the wellspring of her womanhood to her pulsing nub, making Elsa release an almost pained whine. It was too much but not enough all at the same time. Her fingers curled around the couch coushin as Anna repeated the antagonizing slow motion of her tongue across her center. "Ah-nnaa... d-don't tease..." she begged, her hips jolting forward as she felt Anna's tongue directly on her clit.

Finally, _finally_, she felt the younger woman open her mouth completely and press it directly to her center, the redhead's tongue slipping in and out of her hot channel. "Yes! God, _yes_..." Elsa moaned, throwing her head back once more, a hand moving reflexively to tangle in Anna's hair, lest she decided to tease her again. "Right there... nnngh you-you're so goo- _fuck_!" The curse slipped passed her lips before she could stop it as Anna slipped two fingers into her, rubbing against that elusive sweet spot inside of her with every inward thrust.

The explicative coming from a normally poised and proper Elsa made Anna's core pulse, and she released a moan as she latched onto the blonde's clit, loving when her girlfriend was vocal and hoping she could coax more of this side out of her. Rubbing intently at the rough spot inside Elsa, Anna lifted her free hand and pressed two fingers along the blonde's clit, rubbing as she sucked on the tiny nubbin.

"Oh, oh, _oh fuck_ Anna! _Yes_!" Anna moaned against Elsa's clit, sliding it between her teeth and pressing it to the roof of her mouth as she pressed her fingers insistently into and against Elsa. She could feel Elsa's inner muscles clamping down almost painfully on her fingers and she knew that she was close. Concentrating her efforts on Elsa's sweet spot, she moved her free hand up to press against the area below the blonde's navel, placing a firm but gentle pressure there. "Come on Els, let go..."

Elsa felt an absolutely delicious pressure as she reached her peak, her vision blasting into a million stars then going completely white, her body burning with pleasure, every nerve ending on fire. When she came to, she felt an extreme wetness between her thighs and Anna's fingers still securely lodged within her. Propping herself up on her elbows, she glanced down at the incredibly proud smile her girlfriend was wearing as she slipped her fingers out, making Elsa release a tiny whimper at the loss.

"I love when you do that," Anna said, pressing a soft kiss to Elsa's clit and giggling as the blonde's hips jolted slightly at the action. Elsa sighed and threw her head back, catching her breath and humming contentedly as she felt Anna kiss up her body, stroking her fingers through the redhead's hair and untangling the strands gently. She moaned when Anna kissed her, the signature taste of Anna intermixed with her own making her arousal flare. She pulled Anna's bottom lip between her teeth as she broke the kiss, nibbling it gently before releasing it and whispering "You're turn."

Anna whimpered at the husky whisper, her core already aching with need. She shifted against Elsa and grinned when she realized the position they were in. Slowly raising the blonde's leg to rest against her shoulder, she pressed their center's together, moaning at the feel of slick skin pressed against her own as she swiveled her hips to create a delicious friction. Elsa moaned and arched beneath her, the blonde's hands traveling down to massage her own breasts before traveling further and finding Anna's clit. "God Elsa!" Anna groaned, grinding harder against the blonde, but in the same steady rhythm.

Elsa smiled and pressed her thumb against the redhead's swollen nubbin, rubbing it in concentrated circles. She loved how high in pitch Anna's moans and pants were getting and she wanted to hear more. Knowing how much her lover loved dirty talk she made sure to lower the timbre of her voice and said "I love it when you ride me like this… so hot, so _desperate_. You're so close, aren't you baby?" Anna whined and brought her own hand up under her shirt to squeeze and pinch her nipple. Elsa smiled, pressing her hips up into Anna as she continued. "I want you to come for me Anna. I want to hear you scream my name… can you do that for me?" Elsa quickened the pace of her thumb, smiling as Anna arched violently with a high pitched mewl, panting desperately.

"God Els, I'm so clo- just right there- so close…_more please_…" Anna whined, her teeth tugging vigorously at her lower lip. Elsa circled faster with her thumb, then took Anna's clit between her fingers and pinched it lightly, throwing the redhead over the edge with a loud groan intermixed with a whole line of expletives and her name.

Elsa watched as Anna came down from her high, pulling the younger girl down on her and slipping her hands under Anna's shirt to rub her back soothingly. "Good girl," she whispered, smiling when she heard Anna whimper and felt a light nip at her neck. Elsa let her hands explore Anna's back down to the soft skin of her ass, squeezing lightly as she pushed up to roll Anna under her. She rested their foreheads together as her hands slipped up around Anna's hips and under her shirt once more, pushing it up slowly to reveal Anna's toned stomach and petite breasts. After discarding the shirt Elsa pressed forward, moaning at the skin on skin contact.

"Again?" Anna asked with a small smirk, sliding her hands up and over Elsa's shoulders, then into her soft platinum locks.

Elsa smiled down at her. "Again," she whispered, pressing her lips to Anna's and grinding her hips against her.

Anna sighed happily, pushing her hips forward and following the gentle rhythm her girlfriend set for her. She threw her head back when Elsa's lips trailed over her chin and down her neck, placing wet, opened mouthed kisses on her blazing skin. Her hips bucked when she felt the blonde's teeth sink into her neck and suck on the skin there.

Elsa released Anna's sweet skin with a grin, licking over the bruise that was already forming on her neck before sliding down Anna's lithe body and latching on to one of her nipples, loving the way Anna's back arched to press more of herself into Elsa's mouth. Elsa sucked gently, laving the firm nub with her tongue as she used her hand to roll and squeeze the neglected breast. After a moment or two, she switched sides, licking, sucking and nipping until Anna was squirming beneath her, releasing breathy moans and whines. "Please Els…" breathed the redhead, and Elsa smirked, releasing the nipple in her mouth with a soft sucking sound before looking up at her girlfriend.

"Please what?" she whispered, pressing forward to kiss Anna's jaw before sliding down her body once more, pressing a kiss to her navel, then the auburn curls above her dripping core. Settling between Anna's legs, Elsa gently blew onto the younger girl's glistening lips, trying to tease the words out of Anna's mouth.

It didn't take long.

"God Elsa, just _fuck_ me already!" Anna almost screeched, gasping loudly when she felt Elsa part her outer lips with two fingers and lick across her core. She reached down to tangle her fingers in Elsa's hair as the blonde licked and sucked at her swollen center, her toes curling and pushing into the couch cushions below her as she felt her release slowly begin to build up again. Her hips rolled and her body arched, everything melting away to her core and Elsa's mouth and… _tongue_. "God Elsa, yes! Please, just, _yeah_. Ri-right there…" She felt her inner muscles constrict around the warm, slick muscle, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as the wave of pleasure grew, consuming her entirely. "Els I need your- _nnngh yes!_ God please more, _please Elsa_…" She knew that Elsa loved when she was vocal and right now she couldn't help it, Elsa's fingers pumping and twisting in and out of her, making the lewdest sounds.

Elsa smiled as she continued to feast on Anna's core, adding a third finger and curving them against Anna's upper walls, rubbing over her sweet spot with each inward thrust. Taking the redhead's clit in her mouth, she suckled on the tiny button, alternating between prolonged sucking to pressing her tongue against it rhythmically. She chuckled when she felt Anna arch violently, her inner walls clenching around Elsa's fingers. She was close. The sounds her girlfriend was making were music to her ears and Elsa bit down gently on the nub in her mouth, hoping to get more.

And get more she did.

"_Fuck _Elsa, yes! Nngh mmmore _please_… just a litt- ugh _more!_"

With one last suck on Anna's clit Elsa increased the pace of her fingers and slid up over Anna's sweaty form, pressing down with her hips as she pumped into Anna. She bit at her neck and up to her ear. "Come for me," she whispered hotly, pressing her thumb against Anna's clit and holding it there. The redhead released a high pitched moan followed by little pants as she got closer to her release, dragging her finger nails down Elsa's back. Elsa hissed into Anna's ear, latching on the skin right below it and biting down as she curved her fingers up and pressed against Anna's sweet spot, concentrating all of her efforts there.

Anna felt the delicious pressure reach its crescendo and release, plowing over her like a giant wave, radiating from the crown of her head to the tip of her toes. Her toes curled and her back arched almost painfully as she rode out the wave, gasping as Elsa continued to press her fingers in her core, bringing Anna to a smaller second orgasm before she was finished with the first one. "Elsa, I ca- _oh God_!" Anna groaned, reeling in the pure bliss of release and trembling as the aftershocks continued to zip through her.

Elsa stilled her fingers but left them inside Anna, kissing the redhead's throat gently as she recovered. She smiled when Anna shuddered and whimpered as she pulled her fingers out. Elsa brought them up, slipping them into her mouth, her eyes fluttering shut with a moan as she cleaned them of Anna's sweet essence. She opened her eyes and smiled down at Anna, releasing her fingers and leaning down to kiss the redhead tenderly, rubbing small circles on her hip bone with her thumb as Anna's heart rate slowly returned to normal.

"You're gonna kill me one of these days," Anna mumbled hoarsely against Elsa's lips, smiling when the blonde giggled. "But what a way to go," Elsa replied softly, nipping her bottom lip and curling into Anna's body as the both reveled in the afterglow.

"Els?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Elsa smiled and pressed a sleepy kiss onto Anna's clavicle. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I even ask for comments?<strong>


End file.
